Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to an overlapped transparent display and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a transparent display overlapping another display, and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
A variety of display devices have been developed according to developments in electronics. Display devices including various display elements, such as a CRT, LCD, PDP, OLED, etc., have been used. In addition, research on transparent display devices to enable watching in opposite directions of the display device is being conducted.
A transparent display device includes a transparent display unit that advantageously allows a user to view not only content displayed on the display unit, but also an object present at the back of the display unit. Accordingly, when the transparent display device is used in conjunction with another display device, the aforementioned advantage of the transparent display device may be further enhanced.
FIG. 1 shows a situation in which a display device 100 including a first display area 101 and a transparent display device 200 including a second display area 201 are simultaneously used. The transparent display device 200 may be a handheld device. In addition, the transparent display device 200 may be controlled using at least one of a touch sensitive panel and various other input devices.
As exemplarily shown in FIG. 1, the display device 100 may be controlled using a pointer 161. On the other hand, the transparent display device 200 may be controlled using a touch sensitive panel. Accordingly, simultaneous control of the display device 100 and the transparent display device 200 may inconvenience the user. In addition, in the case of the transparent display device 200 in the form of a handheld device, a stand for the transparent display device 200 is required.